Cornish Game Hen Coming Out
by Clonedanceparty
Summary: After years of pining and a very involved plan to seduce Boston's youngest female detective, Boston's Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles has embarked on a whirlwind romance with Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli. All seems to be going well, the only left to do is, let the Rizzoli clan in on their coming together. Pre-established Rizzles. I advise reading Interactive Breadcrumbs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the follow up to **_**Interactive Breadcrumbs**_**. I would advise reading it, as it pre-establishes Rizzles here. **

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Just as before, all I can lay claim to are my very literal thoughts. Oh, and all mistakes are my own. You readers are the only ones that get to see my stuff. **

**Cornish Game Hen Coming Out**

"Jane, what do you think about Cornish game hens?" Maura asked Detective Rizzoli, youngest in the history of the Boston police department, keeping her head down to continue reading from her laptop.

'What the?' Jane thought before blurting out a sarcastic remark to her new love interest. Jane, knowing Maura had been on edge since they decided to come out to her family, decided benevolence would serve her well in this situation. "In what capacity am I thinking about these Cornish game hens?" She qualified.

Unaware of Jane's exasperation, Maura clarified. "For Rizzoli Sunday Dinner. I want to make this an extra special feast since we will be sharing the news of our newly discovered, romantic, relationship."

"Maur, _sweetie, _my family already likes you. There's no need to go through so much trouble. Plus, do you really wanna spoil Angela Rizzoli's weekly opportunity to _feed her babies?" _Jane, indirectly quoting her mother.

Maura glanced up, reading glasses halfway down the bridge of her nose, questioning whether Jane was just placating her. Choosing to believe Jane's sincerity, despite her childish tendency to whine about her mother's care or as she preferred to call it, _overbearing-ness, _Maura decided to concede her detective's alternative.

By week's end, Jane and Maura had become well adept at being the cutest couple in the world! Jane, ever the gentle-woman, would hold doors and walk Maura from car door to office door. Maura, in typical ME fashion, would ensure Jane had a well balanced diet with plenty of leafy greens and fresh, organic fruits.

In many ways, the interactions of the duo had not changed. Though, many of the aforementioned actions between the two had been long since established, there was a new enthusiasm that went along. Where Jane would've pouted and made snide remarks about the change to her diet selections now, only a semi-genuine eye roll was present. Maura's generosity came in the form of an extra sashay of the hips when passing those doors her truest love would guide her through.

All in all, the transition from best-friendship into a loving partnership had been as smooth as butter. In fact, Jane had felt so good about the pending confession that she had equated her feelings to that of a baseball game. It is the bottom of the ninth, bases are loaded with no outs on the board and the home team's number one slugger up to bat to turn a tie game in to a walk-off grand slam!

Neither woman could remember the last time they had been so happy or so sure of their futures. They couldn't imagine any of their loved ones being willing nor capable of bringing them down from this love high.

It was Friday night and Jane found herself one of the last detectives in her small unit still in the office. Luckily, she had found one of those rare two-day weekends and she planned on taking full advantage, starting with a trip to headquarters of the Chief Medical Examiner's office of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, where, her girlfriend Maura Isles was the boss and just readying to head out.

"Dr. Isles…" Jane had called out from beyond the office where Maura had just shut off her computer and headed for the door, flicking off the light switch before coming face to face with her beloved. A surprised gasp caught in the doctor's throat. She wondered when she would stop being so affected by Jane's proximity but secretly hoped she never would. "Jane!" Maura sighed with much affection and a smile that reached her eyes.

"Hey you. How do you always look so breathtaking at the end of the day? It's criminal, really. I should arrest you." Jane teased flirtatiously.

"Well, Detective_ Rizzoli, is it?" _Maura shoots a daring look to Jane. Jane gives a nod of her head and holds back a smirk. "You do what you have to do but, I must warn you. I do hold a very powerful weapon about my person. You'd be well advised to perform a very _thorough _search."

Up until now, both Jane and Maura had shared equally in pleasure and excitement in the confines of their respective bedrooms but the role-play had stirred a fire between the two, the likes of which, neither had previously experienced.

Jane lunged at the ME and began roaming her hands over every inch of her body, in hopes of finding this highly specialized weapon before Maura could think better of the their location and put a stop to things.

Maura, for all her skills at planning and execution of those plans, hadn't expected her attempt at allurement to be received with such enthusiasm and heat. Maura had never been so turned on. All she could do was take a hold of Jane with as much purchase as she could gain though, Jane's movements had made it difficult. She was finally able to cup Jane's face in her hands and guide their lips together. The kissing turned slow and sensual, breaking down some of Jane's hastiness. The change of pace afforded Maura a chance to remember they still have not even made it out of the lab let alone the building. "Jane.." Maura released the detective's name between deep breathes.

"Mmmmmhm." Jane moaned.

Struggling to get her words out, Maura tried again. "Jane, we…we…" Jane had lifted Maura up on an empty slab. Quite the feat considering Jane's aversion to most items found in the lab. Effectively ridding Maura of her protestations, Jane picked back up on her original line of flirting. "I believe I know where you've been keeping your secret weapon and I will be relieving you of it, immediately." Maura's arguments had died with Jane's swift actions and timbre of authority.

Jane, ever thankful of Maura's propensity for dressing like a runway model, found entering the doctor's sensitive hiding spot with ease. Maura, wanting to be as close to Jane as possible, began removing Jane's blazer, tossing it aside and working the buttons on her blouse. All the while, Jane had continued pleasuring her girlfriend, finding a rhythm suitable to a quick release. Maura had finally made her way to some of Jane's skin. She ran her hands up Jane's toned abs and just under her breasts.

"Oh God." Jane had registered Maura's skillful hands massaging the sensitive buds on her chest.

"Oh, Jane…Jane…Jaaaane!" Maura could feel the oncoming orgasm but it was Jane's moans that had tipped her over the edge.

One kiss, a second, and a third came before they brought their foreheads together. "So, what was it you wanted to say?" Jane asked, with that glint sparkling in her eye that drove Maura insane.

"Well, I do believe the subject is moot considering I was trying to stop what just occurred from happening." The ME responded with incredulity.

Both women shared a laugh and loving stares. Jane offered her hand to help Maura down from the autopsy table. Maura helped Jane with her tops and blazer.

"I'm starving." Jane stated as she walked hand in hand with Maura to take the elevator to the parking garage.

"I want to return the favor you just did for me." Maura answered.

" How 'bout we get a late dinner and then swing by my place, pick up some of my clothes, and we can see about that favor back at your place?"

"I accept your terms." Maura offered with a grin. Jane returned the smile. At that moment, the two women had the same thought cross their minds. Could their lives really continue be this good? And, how lucky they were to even experience it all. The love and adoration the two had for each other had gone far beyond anything they experienced, or thought they could've ever had with anyone else. It just felt right.

**A/N**

**The Rizzoli Sunday Dinner will be coming up in the next chapter. That will most likely end this installment. I just want to wrap up anything I left unanswered in **_**Interactive Breadcrumbs. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to put this chapter up. I just couldn't quite get to the dinner portion of this story. The Rizzles fluffiness just won't seem to leave me long enough to get there. So, I give you this. **

**I do not own any rights to Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

The playfulness with which Jane and Maura had found themselves, left them feeling like teenagers. Full of energy and always up for some fooling around.

Come late Saturday afternoon, the happy couple had well satiated their sexual appetite. Thus, leaving them free to focus solely on the upcoming reveal during Rizzoli Sunday Dinner. Maura had begun furiously cleaning the already immaculate house. Jane, unable to deter her gorgeous girlfriend from the stress-induced activity, supported Maura with positive reinforcement in the form of praise, kisses and caresses.

By 7 pm, Maura felt satisfied with the home she would be welcoming her second family in to. Though it wasn't the first time Rizzoli Sunday Dinner would take place in the doctor's home, it was most certainly the first time she would be hosting as Jane's girlfriend, not just Jane's friend and the epitome of what Angela Rizzoli thought a daughter should be; elegant, well-mannered, eager to please, and fashion forward.

"Maura, sweetie. You've been so good to me and have done so much to make our transition from friends to lovers so flawless. I thought, maybe I could show you my appreciation tonight."

Maura could only gape in shock and utter fascination at the beauty in front of her.

Jane took Maura's silence as a sign she should elaborate. "I'm taking you out." She indulged with a shrug and slight nod of her head as if to convey it was no big deal. Maura didn't see it as such. Being the first big romantic gesture of their newly formed union, she felt the love and excitement course through her body. Thus, giving Jane the response she had hoped for.

"Where are you taking me?" Maura, finally able to speak.

Shaking her head, Jane responded, "Uh uh. No hints. However, I will give you some direction in the wardrobe department since, I know you'll stress over wearing the appropriate attire."

Maura would take what she could get. Tossing her cleaning gloves in the trash, she rounded the counter and grabbed Jane's hand, walked to the bedroom, and entered the large walk-in closet to find the perfect outfit.

It had been the third pair of form fitted jeans, fifth top and as many heel combinations when inspiration hit Jane, 'Maybe we could just do this all night? There are tons of things in here I would love to see Maura model for me…'

Maura, having found herself sharing the same train of thought, turned away from the full-length mirror and took in her audience with accusatory eyes. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" A bit of an angered edge to her voice.

'Uh oh.' Jane felt as though Maura had just read her mind.

"Are we really going out or was this just an elaborate rouse to get me to put on some sort of strip tease?" Some of the anger slipped away when she caught Jane's deer-in-headlights look with the question.

"Wha..of course not, Maura. Though, it was an added bonus." Jane smirked and subsequently dodged the last blouse Maura had just removed.

"Okay. Then, tell me. Where are we going?" Maura challenged.

"Please, trust me, Maur. I would never willingly deceive you. I really do have something planned and I want it to be a surprise."

Maura believed the sincerity with which her detective had just spoken. "Oh, alright." Maura said, accepting Jane's embrace when she realized she'd been forgiven.

"Good. Because I would've really hated to have missed giving you this…" Jane stopped herself from giving away too much information. Maura tucked the slip up away to analyze.

Well trained in evasive conversation tactics, Jane excused herself from Maura's impending attempts at squeezing out a confession. "Okay, well, you have a general idea for what would be suitable dress for our special event. I'll leave you to finish up and I'll get ready in the guest."

Fifteen minutes past 8 p.m. had brought both women to a state of ready.

"Wow, Maur…" Jane sputtered out, trying to express just how good the woman looked.

"Why thank you, Jane." Maura gave a little twirl and the sweetest smile. "You look pretty amazing yourself. You really should only ever wear jeans _that_ tight."

Jane felt that compliment deep in the pit of her stomach. And, if she wasn't careful, they might not make it out the house. Alas, she was able to recover and lead Maura out of the front door and to her car. Hand on the small of Maura's back, until she took her seat, was only one way Jane practiced her goal to keep as much contact with her precious love.

Longing glances and intimate hand-holding made a short trip of the drive to Boston Common.

"Well, Boston Common definitely gives me lots to speculate over." Maura pondered.

Wanting to not give Maura any opportunity to make any guesses at what she might have up her sleeve, Jane decided to give a couple pieces of the plans away. "I thought we could get some Thai food and then, go for a little walk after."

"I would love to." Maura stated but, still felt a bit of suspicion. She'd never known Jane to just give up so much information when attempting to surprise anyone, in any capacity.

It took the couple 90 minutes to be seated, order and consume their meal. The Restaurant was large but had an intimate atmosphere. Both Jane and Maura were able to talk on many subjects and even enjoyed the silence while eating. Of course, every opportunity to touch was taken advantage of. Caresses of the hand and even some footsie.

Thirty minutes past the 10 O'clock hour landed Jane and Maura in front of a lovely gazebo in the park.

"Let's stop in here." Jane motioned to the structure.

"Whatever you like, Jane." Maura made easy work of the few steps into the park feature.

The ladies stood in the center of the gazebo and held each other in a tight embrace.

"May I have this dance, Dr. Isles?" Jane took a step back to offer her hand with a flourish.

"Jane, I would love to but, there is no music."

"Hmm…" Jane said with a slight look of wonder. "Are you sure about that?" She offered, pulling out a double set of headphones and a small MP3 player, smiling ear to ear.

Maura couldn't believe she deserved such doting from anyone, let alone this magnificent woman in front of her. A great sensation wanted to take over her eye ducts but Jane wiped away the tears, placed the left and right ear buds in the correct spots on Maura and then herself.

The first song on Jane's play list was "Ocean of Noise" by Arcade Fire. Though some of the lyrics spoke to Jane about her and Maura's relationship, she mostly liked the beat and how it gave a nice rhythm to slow dance to. "When Your Mind's Made Up" from the _Once_ Motion Picture soundtrack. Jane was a sucker for a good movies soundtrack or score. There were a few old country western songs in the mix but it ended with a Beatles classic, "If I fell."

"I could dance with you forever." Jane confessed. "But, we should get going if we're gonna make it to the next part of your night."

"Jane, this has been one of the greatest nights of, not only my week but, my entire life. I don't know if it can get any better than this." Maura simply wanted to stay in Jane's arms for as long as humanly possible and she feared the next activity would detract from her desires.

"How about I make you a deal?" Jane supplied.

Eyebrows raised. Maura decided to bite. "Let's hear it."

"We'll walk to the venue and you can decide for yourself whether or not you think my next surprise will stay in line with the evening's events."

"You have yourself a deal, Detective Rizzoli!" Maura beamed and they strolled off, arm in arm.

"You're taking me to a movie?" Maura questioned with a bit of disappointment, Jane thought.

"Not just any movie, Maur. The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I overheard you say to one of your lab techs you'd never seen it. And with the Mayor's push to increase art and culture in the city, I thought we could oblige."

Maura reached her arms around Jane's waist until her hands met at her lower back, hoping to convey her gratitude.

"I would really like to be the one you experience this cult classic with for the first time." Jane spoke close to Maura's ear.

"I would like that, too. One day. Right now, I really just want to get you back to my house." Maura responded with her own whisper.

Jane gulped and looked into Maura's darkening eyes. "Screw the classics. Your body is the greatest work of art ever created!"

Maura leaned into Jane's neck and kissed at her shoulder. Jane then turned them to start walking to the car with as much speed as socially acceptable without causing a scene.

Back in Maura's bedroom, "Oh god, Maur. That feels sooo good." Maura had taken to a spot on Jane's ear that made her melt all the way down to her core.

Maura had bucked her hips into Jane's at the huskiness in her voice and her words. All clothes having been discarded with no regard to where they landed gave each woman freedom to roam every bit of skin.

With Maura practically gyrating on Jane and moving the focus from Jane's ear to her neck and lower, Jane need her own control took to grabbing her ME's ass with both hands. Moans ensued from both women and continued into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that finally brings us to Sunday dinner which, I've already started. <strong>

**I really want to thank you all for the follows and messages. You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 pt. 1**

"Janie, is that you? It's been so long I wasn't sure that was you." Angela calls out as she entered the home, the makings of a feast in tow. Jane rolls her eyes, not playing into her mother's guilt trip games.

"Let me help with those, Ma." Jane takes some of Angela's load off her hands. Sure, she and Maura had been in the proverbial "honeymoon phase" but, they hadn't specifically avoided Angela or the café. They simply chose intimate places for their meals during the week so they could gaze longingly at one another, away from prying eyes.

"Maura, honey. How beautiful you are since I saw you last." Angela exclaimed as she embraced her with such care Maura never knew a mother could possess until she met the woman.

"Well I don't think my features have changed much in the last week however, you could be reading my body language and may even be attuned to the flush in my skin or "glow" caused by the blood circulation from indulging…" Maura paused suddenly, catching a movement in her peripheral vision.

Jane gave a rapid shake of her head trying to stop Maura from saying too much only, it was much too late. The Rizzoli Matriarch had caught on with a grand smile creeping across her face. Honing in with laser sharp precision, Angela started in on the doctor.

"You know, I can expect it from Jane, but not you, Maura. How could you not tell me you were dating someone? Who is he? When do I get to meet him? You know I think of you as one of my own and a mother has a right to know who her children are being intimate with."

_Earlier that morning_

Jane and Maura had been awake and cuddling in bed after their night of pure love and romance. Sun rays bouncing throughout the bedroom.

"So, today's the day." Jane mumbled into Maura's hair at the top of her hair.

"Are you nervous?" Maura asked.

"Mmm…no." A pensive Jane replied after a brief moment.

"It would be natural. Through all the research I've done into the world of LGBT, nervousness is even a normal response before coming out to loved ones and friends." Maura offered in her most tender tone.

Jane sits up so that she would face Maura. "Maur, please know. I want you to know. I need you to know. I am in _no_ way nervous about you or us."

Maura released a deep breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, hon."

"Hon?" Jane questioned with a side glance.

"Not a suitable pet name?" The doctor chewed on lip feeling dejected.

"I actually really like it. Say it again." Jane bumped her shoulder to Maura's.

"Jane…" Blushed the other woman. Jane started to kiss at Maura's neck but was stopped.

"Jane, how are we going to broach the subject with your family. Do we tell them individually? As a group? If we tell each person separately, we should start with your mother."

Jane had only thought about how her family could or would respond. She hadn't really considered how exactly she would let them know.

"Do you think we should tell my ma, before anyone else? She does hate not being in the loop on things." Jane searched for the answers in her doctor.

"She does like having the advantage of prior knowledge but, maybe letting them all know at the same time would be best. Power in numbers? If even one accepts us as a couple, that's one more person to help the rest see we belong together."

Feeling a load lift off of shoulders, Jane said, "that's why I love you. You're so smart and wise and know just what to say to make me feel so good and safe."

"Okay. So we're settled. The plan is to tell everyone together." Maura looked to Jane for confirmation.

"Yes, sweetie. Game plan is set." Jane put the subject to rest with a kiss to Maura's lips.

_Present time_

Angela had thrown Jane and Maura through a loop. They had come up with a plan to tell everyone at the same time. In part, to try to divide and conquer if need be but, mostly, though they didn't need to say it out loud, so they wouldn't have the stress of repeating the same details in several different ways to different people.

Surprise and fear shot through Maura's eyes at Jane. As if Maura had asked Jane to help out loud, Jane jumped right into action, not knowing what was going to happen, only, she had to do something. Anything.

"Ma!" Jane scolded. Hoping to get Angela to let loose her line of questioning. "Could you please tear your claws out of Maura. I'm sure that she had every intention of involving you in her life changes. You just walked in the door. Give her a chance to breath." Jane immediately looked to Maura to see if she had given her any relief.

Maura seemed to have lost some of the fear but questions still lingered.

"Jane, Maura is a grown women who is perfectly capable of speaking for herself. " Angela began and was interrupted by Jane.

"Ma."

"You know, Jane. I didn't forget how you did all you could to avoid me this week. Maybe the reason you're so focused on me finding out who she's seeing is because you, yourself, have been keeping something from me." With her mom switching focus onto her, Jane was now the one looking to be saved and Maura charged into action.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you Angela however, Jane and I planned a surprise for this evening and we need to go prepare for it. We will get to any questions you have at dinner. Jane." Maura nodded to her shocked and impressed girlfriend to follow her in to the foyer.

"Oh my.." Jane pulled Maura's face into hers and connected their foreheads. "You were brilliant! But, how are you not freaking out right now, or going vasovagal? We don't have anything to prepare."

"Jane, you used the correct term for my condition!" Maura exclaimed.

"Hon. Focus. We don't have anything planned." Jane redirected the conversation.

"On the contrary, Jane. Now that your mother has latched on to both of us, we're going to need a new game plan or at least make alterations to our original plan for telling everyone about us."

"Yeah…I know you're right but, is it bad that all I can think of right now is taking you against this walnut credenza?" Jane motions to said piece of furniture.

"Oh, honey, you're not alone." Maura adds, sharing in Jane's desires.

"I really do like hearing you call me that." Jane smolders at Maura.

"Alright, focus. We need to get our things and go somewhere before Angela calls our bluff." Maura states and begins grabbing her purse and Jane grabs her keys.

About an hour after their departure, Jane and Maura had regrouped and decided to proceed with their original plan. The break gave them a chance to one, escape Angela's scrutiny and two, solidify their plan. Both women had decided they had been naïve to think they could just blurt out they were dating and that would be enough. Tact being their number one priority, they had practiced a few opening statements and even possible responses. All in all, they felt much more prepared for their big reveal.

Entering the home was an odoriferous occasion. If Maura and Jane had not been feeling good before they walked in, Angela's culinary prowess would've been enough to turn them around entirely.

"I don't know how you do it, Ma but, you're lasagna smells better every time you make it." Jane proclaimed as she entered the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek in salutation and appreciation

"Well, I believe the adage, 'practice makes perfect' is a good way to answer your confounding question, Jane." The ME offered in her informative way.

Jane and her mother just shared a knowing look. A look that said Jane was simply extending a compliment to Angela and that the perceived question was rhetorical in nature. But, they had come to recognize Maura's obliviousness at times of such social mores and for Jane, these moments had been a big part of her attraction to the doctor.

As soon as the exchange was over, the door bell rang and Jane answered, finding both her brothers, Tommy, Frankie, and her partners, Vince Korsak and Barry Frost. All parties shared greetings and carried in their own contributions to the gathering in the form of beer and wine.

"Perfect timing, fellas, food is done and ready to serve." Angela said and she removed her apron and showered her boys with affection and welcomed her daughter's partners that she had been accustomed to sharing her family's tradition with.

Table set and all family members seated comfortably, Angela took her cue to lead the table in her long established custom of prayer. Salad, bread and lasagna were shared amongst all as well as stories of the past week and highlights form various sports games that day.

Jane and Maura had been sitting in their normal adjacent seats only this time, both women having the knowledge that they shared their most intimate desires, found it difficult to keep themselves from ravishing one another in from of everyone. This tension only reminded them they would be giving the most important speech of their lives.

As if Angela knew what had been going through her girls' minds, she addressed the two, "Now Janie, what surprise did you and Maura have planned for tonight that kept you away for so long this afternoon?"

Jane and Maura collectively inhaled, grasped each other's hand under the table, nodded to one another and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am really really sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger. I just, wanted to get this out because it's taken so long to finally get to the dinner. I also wanted to keep some consistency with the length of the chapters and this ended right around the same amount as the last one. But the story is flowing in my head and I want to get part two out ASAP, possibly even by tonight. Thanks so much for the support! **


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Ch. 3 pt 2**

Jane and Maura had taken their stance, still holding hands but so close to each other's sides, no one took notice.

"Ma's right." Jane stated shakily but, she was going to get through this as if her life depended on it. And she could, knowing Maura was by her side. "Maura and I do have something planned and it's been a long time coming, if only, just recently implemented." Jane finished her bit.

As practiced, Maura added her portion. "Yes. Jane and I have cultivated a friendship, actually, the greatest friendship, if not the best relationship of any kind I've ever experienced. The last few years have been a testament to that and I like to think I have also gained you all as my friends and extended family as well?" She paused to look around the table and waited for acknowledgement. Everyone gave the sign that she was not wrong and permitted her to continue.

It was then that the cogs in Angela's mind had begun to turn. For one of the few times in her life, the Rizzoli matriarch wanted her suspicions to be confirmed before putting in her two cents.

With a deep sigh, Maura smiled and continued. "Good. We're all on the same page in that aspect. It is in that vain that what I am about to share with you all…"

Just then Jane added, "what we are sharing with you all."

"Right, what we are sharing with you. Jane and I have decided to take our friendship and progress it into one of a romantic nature." Maura released all her loving care and affection out and into her guests.

Jane took note of her mother's reaction first, followed by her brothers then, her partners. Maura did the same only in reverse so that she and Jane could look at each other and indicate if they needed to do damage control or prepare for acceptance and praise.

Looks of surprise were shared by each of the men at the table but none of disgust or anger. Neither Jane nor Maura could glean what Angela had been feeling. Unbeknownst to them, this was really the reaction they had both been the most worried about. Just then, both women wished they could've gone back in time and told Angela separately from the others.

No signs of response from any of the gentlemen, all eyes turned to the head of the table where Angela had been deep in concentration.

Worry coursing through Jane, she attempted to get some kind of reaction. "Ma. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Do you have any questions Angela? Do you need us to repeat anything?" Maura jumped in.

Angela lifter the napkin form her lap and wiped at the side of her mouth.

"No. I heard you perfectly fine."

"Well, _do_ you have any questions?" Jane asked of her uncharacteristically quiet mother.

Angela took in the guests sitting around the table, none having the wherewithal to add any comments or questions until the head of the Rizzoli family had said her peace, before she looked to the newly confessed couple.

The silence was unsettling for all at the table. No one had ever experienced Angela rendered speechless.

Tommy thought to suggest they go catch the Sunday night football game. Frankie wanted to tell his mother the announcement was a good thing. Frost and Korsak just wanted to be free of the whole situation only, no one had the guts to do anything that might transfer Angela's attention away from the two women and onto them. So they all just waited.

Finally, Angela began to stir. "How long?" She queried.

"How long what, exactly?" Jane spoke.

"You say this was a long time coming. How long have you shared these feelings?" Angela returned with shortness.

"There really is no time table for how our feelings progressed…" Jane began before being cut of my Maura.

"The truth of the matter is, we both believe we've always had these feeling, we only just decided to act on them."

"_When,_ exactly, did you act on them?" Angela demanded.

"After last week's Rizzoli Family Dinner." Jane stated, matter of fact.

"So, What you're saying is, my daughter who, not very long ago lost a child in a horrible job-related incident, from an engagement to a man she is no longer seeing, decided a week ago, that she was in love a woman whom, you have shared a close friendship with for the last several years?" Angela let out in a long winded tirade.

"Ma, if you have a problem with anything we just told you all, let it out now. But, be advised, it will have no effect on what we have become or how we will progress in the future." Jane warned her mother.

At Jane's effusion, Maura took hold of Jane's other hand so that could face each other and share her support with unspoken words.

"But how do you know this is what you truly want. You were so close to having it all with Casey. You had the proposal, the baby…" Angela began to lose her staunch platform when Jane interrupted.

"That's just it, Ma. I never had it with Casey. This," Jane lifts hers and Maura's intertwined fingers, "is all it takes. If I never marry her, or raise a child with her, this is all I'll ever need."

"The same goes for me, Angela. I've always thought social ineptness was to blame for my failed relationships or the flawed men I attracted. The truth was, none of them were meant for me. Jane is my everything. And if I were to not live another day, I could leave this life knowing I had at least been truly and incandescently happy this past week with Jane." Maura gave the most impassioned speech any member of the present company had ever witnessed from the woman.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Except for maybe Bass. But that was only because he saw this coming from day one.

Jane stared at her love, gave her a quick peck on the lips, went to her mother and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ma, this is a _good_ thing. I'm so happy. Isn't that all you ever wanted?"

"Yes." Angela sniffled. "I'm so sorry for questioning your feelings. You've just never been this open, I didn't know how to respond. But, I see now that you both love each other immensely. I guess…I always saw it. I just wanted you to have some semblance of the life I was raised to attain to. Maura, dear. Come here." Angela motion for Maura to join them.

"You've been a part of this family for so long, I guess this just took by such a surprise, I couldn't see past you being my daughter to see you _with_ my daughter. Do you understand?"

"I do." Was all Maura could get out before she was scooped into a tight group hug between Jane, her love and her surrogate mother.

It was then, that everyone else decided the coast was clear to extend congratulations and praises. There were even confessions of prior knowledge that their coming together was inevitable.

Eventually, the table had been cleared, the guys had taken to the living room to catch that game wanted to suggest, and Jane and Maura found a moment to themselves.

"I knew it was going to be nice to have everyone know about us and not have to hide our feelings but, I never expected to feel so FREE!" Jane professed.

"I know what you mean. Some of the testimonials from people that had come out to their people described their coming out as a selfish experience. This must be why. I mean, it's nice that everyone knows. On the other hand, that only seems like the cherry on top because, I feel so good to not be holding anything back anymore."

"Aww, sweetie. You always know just what to say." Jane beamed at Maura and brought her in for one of many kisses they would share the rest of that Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, people. That's pretty much it. I'm so glad and appreciative that so many of you have followed this story. The thing is, I'm not a writer by trade or aspiration. Plot, is not a strong suite for me. That being said, I hope I gave you all enough closure because I really have nowhere else to send this story. If you have any questions, feel free to shoot me a message. Perhaps, if you are specific/descriptive enough to illicit some inspiration, I could add another chapter or epilogue of some sort. Thanks again. Fanfic fans are just as important as the fanfic authors. Keep reading and supporting your favorite stories and authors.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Monday morning, Maura and Jane had woken up more satisfied than either one had felt in years.

This wasn't just because they had mind-blowing sex the night before, that was part of it. What really had them excited was that they had come out to their family and coworkers, friends more like it, and they had been accepted. Sure, they had some hesitation from the Rizzoli matriarch but, when she really thought about it, she couldn't deny the love between her daughter Jane and the woman that she had taken as a second daughter, Maura Isles.

"I told you they loved you." Jane gloated, as she nuzzled the back of Maura's right ear.

"Jane." Maura chastised her dear detective but lost some of her sting from the contact Jane was applying. "I know you were tense and worried when your mom showed some initial resistance. I was, too." She caressed Jane's arm.

"Honestly, I _was_ tense. Only, not for the reason you were or may think I was." Jane contradicted.

A memory from last night's dinner played in both Jane and Maura's mind.

_Ma, if you have a problem with anything we just told you all, let it out now. But, be advised, it will have no effect on what we have become or how we will progress in the future._

"I've always felt safe with you, Jane. I know that you would and _have _put your life on the line to save those you love. But, when you stood up to your mother, defending our relationship, I finally understood, viscerally, what it means to 'have one's back.'" Maura disclosed.

"Maur, sweetie, I will defend you and us until the day I die and then, I would fight St. Peter to send me back just to be with you. Because there is not a single moment I wouldn't want to spend with you." Spouted, Jane.

By that point, Maura had all but climbed into Jane's skin from the closeness she exhibited in response to the declaration of love and loyalty. The answer she had been searching, long forgotten. Luckily, Jane had a very good sense for conversation tracking and picked right back up where she left off, confessing her concerns from the past evening.

"Now, as for the reason I was tense, I didn't know how far I would have to take my defense. I know we had established that we would put up a united front, I just hadn't expected to get so worked up. I was worried I'd go too far and hurt my mother. Which, is something I seemed perfectly able and willing to do were the occasion to call for it. I just knew I'd be willing to deal with the consequences because sharing my love for you would be worth any and all backlash."

Never had Jane been so open with her feelings or so eloquent in expressing those feelings that she had surprised everyone, including herself. Her newfound ability to lavish Maura with expressions of love, desire, and care had given Jane an ego boost, much like flexing a newly discovered muscle could do for a bodybuilder. Jane thought, 'I could get used to this.' Whereas Maura, always knew Jane had it in her because she had been the sole recipient of Jane's well-rounded doting in the past.

It appeared that the people of Boston seemed to be sharing in a mass state of tranquility for, neither Maura nor Jane had been called into work for any murders all that week, following their big coming out. It was almost as if the city had surreptitiously bestowed the newest power couple with a much deserved "honeymoon" period.

Jane and Maura had been able to ride into work, takes lunch, and leave work at decent hours together, leaving little time to miss one another. Though, they had managed to shoot off quick texts of, 'I miss you,' 'wish I were looking into your eyes right now,' or 'can't wait to get you home' throughout the day.

Little did they know, Jane and Maura would encounter their first hurdle as a couple merely one week after coming out to the family and two weeks after admitting their feelings to one another.

**So, none of you had any questions or suggestions from the last chapter leading me to believe I gave the story a decent enough place to end or you all are kind of just sick of me. If the first, great. If the latter, "Thank you and goodnight!" Only, I couldn't seem to let it go these last couple of days. Be it the cold I have developed or the reading of other Rizzles fanfic. Who knows, maybe I caught the writer's bug? In any case, let me know if you'd like me to continue or if I should pack away the keyboard and ignore the ominous last sentence.**

**Thanks for your time. It's been a blast!**

**Clonedanceparty**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

"Uhh"

"Right there…don't stop…"

"Ohh.. Why, Dr. Isles I had no idea you were so kinky.."

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?" Jane huffed.

"Shut up." Maura put an end to Jane's teasing by covering her mouth with her own swollen pair of lips.

The sex between the couple had gone on in this fashion in the privacy of their bedrooms, the not so private common areas of Maura's house, and the easily intruded upon apartment of Jane. Though the temptation of letting their constant bouts of arousal in the workplace were many, the well respected doctor and decorated detective agreed that they would keep things profession at the station. That is, if you discount the racy texts and longing eyes.

The impromptu honeymoon was cut short the very next Monday. It was late in the afternoon when Jane and Maura, having been interrupted mid-flirt in the lab, were called to a crime scene. The location of the scene was not too far from Maura's house, giving Jane a chance for her doctor to pick up her own car so that they could independently, leave the crime scene at their convenience.

Maura had spent the evening and late night completing the autopsy. The results of which, were clear enough to establish the death was indeed, a murder. Jane and Frost followed leads even later into the night. Thus, leaving Maura half of the intended party to find the not so subtle message from Angela on her kitchen counter.

Of course, Angela had begun hounding the brand new couple about her need to hear wedding bells and the pitter patter of little feet. Jane had expected as much so, she brought it up to Maura and they agreed to just revel in the newness of their adventure. However, the memories and feelings the gesture left by Angela hit Maura like a ton of bricks.

On the counter sat a pair of pearl colored baby shoes with a note attached reading;

_Jane age 9 months_

_ Can't wait to see these put to use._

The flood of hope and hurt filled Maura to the point that the counter became her only means of remaining upright. Maura made sure Jane had all the medical and emotional support she could supply but, had never admitted to anyone, during the short pregnancy, all the planning she'd envisioned. With Casey out of the picture, Maura could be second parental type of figure to Jane's baby. She would provide the baby with stimulating age-based activities to encourage healthy developmental growth. She could focus on eye-hand coordination, verbal skills, and various other motor functions. She pictured a dark haired infant with the same chocolate brown eyes her detective could genetically pass on. She imagined taking the child to the park in her neighborhood and researching the best daycares and schools that would provide the child with all the advantages he or she could ever need.

Each of these plans had accumulated in the course of just a couple months. In that moment though, it was a deluge of lost opportunities. Her ability to plan the unborn child's future led Maura to the realization that Jane must've had just as many, more even, similar plans or dreams and aspirations for the baby she never got to meet. Even if the pain was so strong, Maura was glad she had never shared the thoughts with Jane for, it may have made it that much more difficult when she had to deliver the horrible news.

While Maura was able to overcome her bout of loss, she couldn't get the idea of having a little Jane around, out of her head. And that, was something she knew she couldn't keep from Jane for long.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay. After getting over this **_**eight**_** day, whatever it was, (monster cold?) I had to get back to my real life world and the story was just not working for me. About 2/3 of this chapter was banged out this morning. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**As always, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6<strong>

Maura feared Angela would eventually bring up her little reminder she left on the counter for Jane so, she had to find a way to keep that from happening.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it was difficult to talk about the miscarriage when it happened …" Jane looked up from the book she'd been lost in and caused Maura to lose some of her nerve to continue her line of questioning.

With the bookmark saving the page she last read, attention now settled on the woman sitting directly across from her, Jane beckoned Maura to continue.

Maura took a deep breath and forged on. "I know it wasn't a planned pregnancy and you hadn't experienced the gamut of what a pregnancy entails…what I mean to ask is, were you excited at all about having a child?" _ Whew._

Jane pondered whether Maura's curiosity stemmed from the desire to know about her state of mind at the time of such an emotional and stimuli-drenched event or, whether she currently felt a need to complete a journey that was cut short. If she were being honest with herself, Jane would have to admit, she'd been contemplating the same question.

Not wanting to deny the woman she loved the chance to gain some insight to her own inter-workings, Jane decided to come from a position of curiosity as well. "What brought you to this subject?" Jane's attempt to discover Maura's intentions could have been construed as defensive but, she had hoped her delivery was full of love and tenderness.

Maura had sensed Jane's unease to revisit a difficult time in her life however, she also knew that Jane was open to start a dialogue since she hadn't completely shut her down.

"The thing is, I had enjoyed helping to take care of you during the brief period. I loved making sure you took your vitamins, suggesting healthy meal alternatives, and caring for your overall well being." Maura spoke, finally able allow her feelings to flow. "Was there any part you enjoyed or looked forward to?"

Jane took on a pensive air. She sat up, tossed the book on the coffee table and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I enjoyed you taking care of me." Jane smoldered. "Even if, I acted like a child."

Maura felt the pit of her stomach tighten. Only Jane could make her feel so turned on with a simple declaration.

"I still do take pleasure in keeping you healthy." Maura attempted to equally burn her affection into Jane with words.

Jane scooted her body closer to Maura on the couch. She reached for Maura's left hand and gently placed it on her own stomach, her hands covering the doctor's. "I don't think I could ever fully explain or describe the loss I felt, still feel but, I can say, I was only able to get through it because I had you."

Maura's eyes prickled at the sentiment. The show of thoughtfulness on her partner's part only made Maura's desire to see another Jane Rizzoli added to her world.

Physically connected to Jane at that moment sent Maura into action. Reaching for Jane's hands and motioning for her to get up, she asked "Will you allow me to show you something?"

Shooting a questioning look, Jane decided to grant Maura's request. "Sure."

The interim between Maura's discovery of Angela's "little gift" and the evening of Maura's attempt to confess her plans for hers and Jane's future, Maura had hidden the baby shoes in the depth's of the hallway storage closet.

Now, usually when Maura had a surprise for Jane, the air was filled with excitement and anticipation. This trip to the closet had neither of these qualities. Thus, instilling Jane with the unfamiliarity of a slight nervous panic.

"Jane…" Maura purred. "What I'm about to show you is not akin to the surprise role-play scenario from two weeks ago nor is it malicious in nature."

Jane's smirk, after remembering the baseball fantasy, changed to a look of relief with Maura's assurance.

"I have an idea of how you'll take this because I had some fairly strong feelings about it myself." Maura prefaced before the big reveal.

Jane watched in wonder as Maura pulled out an unmarked box.

Maura handed the box to Jane and motioned for her to open it. The sound of the cardboard top sliding up surrounded the women.

Jane's wonder deflated and was replaced with confusion when she took in the image of miniature footwear that she couldn't, herself, find any use for.

Maura stared at her love, counting the seconds to when the metaphorical light bulb would switch on.

She had only reached 12 by the time Jane looked from the shoes to Maura and to the note written in the familiar scrip of her mother, causing a moment of clarity.

"Oh, Maur. I'm so sorry. She's gotten to going after you, now?" Jane empathized.

Maura found herself a bit flummoxed. She didn't quite know what to expect from the often hot-headed detective but, she was almost certain this calm, nearly easiness, was not an option. _Will she ever stop surprising her? _ She hoped not.

Inversely, the doctor needed to rectify the dark thoughts and worries she harbored with Jane's somewhat blasé attitude.

Maura's inter-monologue continued, _was Angela's action aimed more towards her?_

Jane noticed the crease on Maura's forehead begin to scrunch. "What's the matter, hon?'

Maura's stomach tensed as she tried to attempt a reply. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you're response was not a bit or even a lot stronger than what you just showed."

The sting of tears began to hit the doctor and Jane took notice. "Maur, what is it?" Jane questioned and rushed to embrace the sad doctor.

Maura's hesitation stemmed from fear that expressing her true thoughts and fantasies of raising a mini Jane would be too much of a rush in their fairly new, altered, relationship.

"I can't tell you." Maura stated, exacerbated.

"You can tell me anything, Maur. I love you." Jane effused.

Maura felt, deep down, that this was true but, there is always that chance that Jane could be spooked and she would go running.

"I don't want to scare you off." Maura whispered, just below Jane's right ear.

"Maura, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and stared her in the eyes.

Maura shuddered in Jane's arms. So Jane continued.

"Maur, I know I'm not quick to share my feelings or concerns when I have them but with you, I'm willing to expose myself. You make me feel safe and validated. I want you to know that you can be the same with me. I am dedicated to this," Jane points between them. "to us. You're stuck with me forever." Jane gave a quick smirk.

Maura let out a snort. The tension rolling off her shoulders.

"You make me feel so loved and understood, more so than anyone has ever done. You make _me_ feel safe and validated, as well." Maura replied and then took Jane's face in both of her hands. "I love you so much."

Tension, fears, children, miscarriages forgotten for a moment, while the two women held on to each other as they were each other's only lifeline.

Jane wiped away the two tears that had escaped each of Maura's eyes. Wary she would ruin the moment but needing to know what had Maura so upset just minutes ago, Jane opened her mouth to speak. "What's on your mind, sweetie. What can I do or say to help you?"

Maura pulled slightly away from Jane's body but still held on to the detective's hand. She sat them down on the bench against the hallway wall. "The thing is, when I saw the shoes and read the note, I thought it would upset you. Bring up the loss from your miscarriage. That's why I hid them. I suppose what I hadn't expected was how it would effect me. _I_ was reminded of the loss. _I _was upset. I never told you, never really admitted to myself, that I had so many plans for your baby. I dreamed of his or her future. Our future, as a family." Clarity dawned on Jane and Maura rolled on. "We weren't romantic at the time but, you had turned Casey down and hope began to bud in me. I decided I would make myself available to you and your baby in any capacity you would allow." Maura paused to breath.

Jane found her chance to jump in. "Maura, I had no idea all of this had been weighing on you. I wish you would have said something." Jane said as she reached her hand around Maura's back to give her waist a squeeze.

"I wouldn't say it's been weighing on me." Maura tried diffuse Jane's guilt.

"Maur, come on. You're gonna break out in hives. Tell the truth." Jane admonished. "Okay…so, _what _is it?" Jane was mystified. All she wanted to do was comfort this wonderful woman but, she couldn't fix the problem without knowing what was wrong.

"Jane, once I put it out there, there's no turning back. What I say can't be unsaid." Maura warned.

"You want us to have a child." It wasn't a question. Jane had caught on to the common denominator. The baby shoes. Her miscarriage.

"Jane, It's too much, too soon. We haven't been dating all that long to be talking about building a family." Maura spoke with worry. Though, something had struck the doctor, whom was often apt to glaze over certain social situations. Jane told Maura she loved her and Maura had also said the same three words to Jane.

Both women had been so caught up in the that they had a delayed reaction their professions of love.

"Wait. You love me?" Maura questioned Jane, bewildered.

"You love me?" Jane asked back.


	8. Chapter 7

"I do." Jane and Maura exclaimed together. Blushes crossed both of their faces.

Before they could manifest their love physically, Maura interjected as doubt began to ebb her euphoric state. "We've been dating less than two months…"

"We've been dating for years." Jane replied. "We only just made it official and sexual a little under two months ago." Jane beamed.

A thoughtful expression crossed Maura's face at that statement.

"Well, I suppose when you pose it in that scenario, you do make a valid point." Maura conceded.

"Okay. I'm glad we're agreed. Now, Can we please finish what we were talking about?" Jane attempted to continue the dialogue about creating a family.

"Umm, well, I'm not sure I can, Jane. There are just so many variables to consider. All I've wanted, for so long, is to be with you. Now I have you, I don't want to jeopardize that." Was Maura's response.

"Listen up, Maura. I'm not going _anywhere. _I will tie myself to you in anyway you want. Marriage, I'll do it. Rings, you got it. _Tattoos…eww_, but I'll do it." Jane said with mock disgust and her patented smirk. "I just need you to believe nothing you say will scare me away."

"Oh, Jane…" Maura reached for Jane's offered hands. "How could I have ever deserved you?" She asked. Though, it may have been the first rhetorical question she ever posited. For, she hoped, with all her might, that she could be worthy of such an honorable woman.

Jane's reply, "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. But, as long as you'll have me, I'll be here."

"If our baby comes out half as caring or generous or intelligent as you, they could do anything they want." Maura finally brought attention to the elephant in the room. Inadvertently, of course.

"Is that what you've been dreaming about? The child that could've been?" Jane pondered out loud.

"Physiologically, that possibility would not be available. However, I do fantasize about a child version of you." Maura offered.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have similar thoughts and dreams during and after my failed pregnancy. They're just not as frequent anymore." Jane said.

"But you still think about it? You could imagine going through the process again?" Maura queried.

"I don't know Maur. I'd love to have a chance at fulfilling that loss, I just don't know if I could handle the same result." The detective confessed.

"I have thought of an alternative. Would you like to hear it?" Maura supplied.

"Is it you getting pregnant? Because the idea of a mini you, is the greatest alternative _I_ could think of." Jane responded. "I've pictured it, ya know? You being pregnant. I can hardly imagine what kind of weird cravings you would get. But I would run out at get it, even if it were the middle of the night. During a blizzard…" Jane's lip curled up on the right side of her face.

"I like the sound of that." Maura smoldered.

Jane took the flirtation as an invitation to envelop the doctor. "Did I guess right? Was that your alternative to me getting pregnant again?" Jane asked.

"You're really close." Maura responded as their bodies began to sway as if they had choreographed their movements a million times.

Jane's arousal was somewhat stilted by Maura's cryptic answer. The wheels were churning but she couldn't quite grasp what she meant.

"I'm not sure how I could be close. Either you would get pregnant or you wouldn't."

Maura gave a slight grin to Jane's confused expression. "Well, I was thinking. Since we know you were able to conceive once before, theoretically, your eggs are a viable option for conception again. However, I wouldn't want you to go through something so drastic again. My thought is, _I _ could be the one to carry your fertilized egg. We would just have to find a sperm donor that we liked. We could go for someone with features or characteristics similar to my own, if that's something you'd be interested in. Or not, the baby wouldn't have to be anything like me…I know I'm not the most socially aware being around…"

Jane cut Maura with a kiss to the lips.

"Maur." Jane called out to get Maura's attention again, for she had her eyes shut tight. "There's nothing I would want more than to have a child that represented me and, especially, you." She gave the doctor a quick peck.

"You've really put some thought into this, haven't you?" Jane posited.

"I have. Like I said, I made plans." Maura was more than happy to be able to share her hopes and dreams about a family with Jane.

"Tell me some of them. These grand plans of yours." Jane mused.

"You won't laugh." Maura qualified. Though it was more of a command.

Jane nodded in agreement.

"Of course there are tons of studies that promote the importance of developing fine motor skills as well as gross motor skills. Though, the gross motor skills come a few months after birth. I found a fair few that that have been published and made into how-to books. They even provide materials to enhance the exercises." Maura spouted off with such enthusiasm.

Jane loved when Maura would get lost in a project. Her energy and attention all but unshakable.

"Not to squash on your plans or anything but, Ma didn't have any of these studies to work from when I was a baby and I seemed to have done pretty well with eye-hand coordination as well as dexterity… Wouldn't you agree, doctor?" Jane burned, as she tickled her sides with her alluded to dexterous fingers.

Maura just gave Jane a patronizing glare and smacked her shoulder.

"Jane. Jane, please…don't…" Maura began to laugh and writhe uncontrollably under the stress of Jane's torture.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Jane released Maura from her grips once they landed on the floor. Finding that they were still in the hallway.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." Jane suggested.

It had been one of the most sensual acts of love making the couple had engaged in. Whispered 'I love yous,' moans, and expressive eyes filled the room. During breaks the women would discuss baby names and physical traits to look for in a donor. Jane definitely wanted the donor to have a degree in the science field. Internal medicine, pathology, genetics, astronomy, she wasn't picky. She just wanted the baby to share in Maura's abilities.

"So, how would it work exactly? You carrying my egg." Jane wondered aloud.

"It would be a gestational pregnancy. The logistics are fairly easy to follow. Though, in practice, it's not always as simple and in cases where the surrogate mother is a person outside of the couple, the legalities get to be quite extensive. We wouldn't have that problem because I would be the carrier." Maura beamed.

"So, you're okay with carrying a child? Physically, I mean." Jane asked.

"I have been tested for fertility and physically, I've been green lighted by my OBGYN to get pregnant." Maura responded.

"And emotionally?" Jane questioned, solemnly while turning on her side as they were still in bed.

"I've never been more prepared for anything in my life." Maura spouted without hesitation and mirroring Jane's position.

Jane was struck with the most awed sensation. The doctor, with her Googlemouth, attention to detail, and generosity had always impressed her but, her willingness to offer up her body so selflessly went beyond Jane's imagination.

"I _love _you!" Jane enthused, overcome with gratitude and awe. "You're amazing!" She had begun peppering the doctor with kisses in between effusions. "You're beautiful!" Kiss. "Smart…no, genius!" Kiss. "I can't believe you chose me and I get to spend the rest of my life you…" Kiss. "…and have a baby with you!" That put an end to the pecks, turning them in to a full on attack of lips, tongues and caresses.

"Jane." Maura tried to still Jane's attack.

"Mmmmhm" Jane hummed.

"This isn't all on me. There will be a procedure for you. With this procedure, many women have report some discomfort and some have even claimed severe pain. You should know." Maura confessed.

"Maur, I'm a cop. I've been through my fair share of painful experiences. You've been there through some of the worst of them." Jane reminded her perpetual caretaker before she continued. "I kinda figured they would have to remove parts of me to put into you in order for this event to occur. I'm ready."

Maura gave an amused little smile and enjoyed the closeness of her detective.

"I just wanted to be up front with you. No holding back. Never, will I want to do that with you again." Maura said.

"Good. Me either." Was Jane's simple agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I've never been through a pregnancy of my own much less, a gestational pregnancy. Any information I have was researched on the inter-webs. Forgive me any misinformation. I have the highest respect for the process women go through. Pregnancy is beautiful but, I do not fool myself into thinking it is not without it's difficulties. Also, the tattoo comment is not a personal reflection. I felt it line with something Jane would say. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Halloween, everyone. Or happy Friday if you don't celebrate. Here's the latest chapter. Parts of this chapter are super mushy. Not sure where it came from, but I hope you all enjoy it. If not, oh well.**

**Be safe out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8<strong>

Though the informational brochures and websites Maura had provided, Jane felt it her due diligence to do some homework herself about the process they would embark upon. She convinced herself it was ninety-nine percent in the name of scientific study and only one percent to do with Maura's history of expertly presenting facts designed to mislead in order to avoid conflict.

"$60,000?!" Jane shouted.

Maura's face had scrunched up and her head mimicked an action her tortoise, Bass, was accustomed to in uncomfortable situations.

"Jane…" Maura said in a soothing tone, hoping to diffuse some of the detective's rage.

"…and that's the average! Some sites say there are additional cost on top of that. Maur, I love you. But you're already agreeing to put your body though so much. I can't add a bill, _that _large, to it." Jane spoke with a pained expression. She wanted nothing more than to have a child with the love of her life but her guilt wouldn't allow her the opportunity to be happy.

"Jane, my love. I would give every cent I have if it meant we got to share in the gift of creating and raising a child together." Maura caressed the side of Jane's cheek and she began to relax ever so slightly.

"Aside from that," Maura continued. "Those figures largely reflect going through an agency that provides the surrogates. They have to account for medical insurance for those that don't have policies not covering costs pertaining to surrogacy. The surrogate's payment, clothing stipends and various other costs that couples and the surrogate herself can come up with. I believe the largest part of the cost for us would be the in vitro fertilization. I'd be surprised if we end up paying even half of the figure you came across in your research." Maura finished her reassurances with a serene and satisfied look.

"And you're not just deflating the costs to make me feel good, are you?" Jane questioned.

"Of course not, Jane." Maura's voice pure silk speaking Jane's name.

Jane began to run a finger under the collar of Maura's designer blouse and shortened the space between her face and Maura's neck.

"Oh…" Maura squealed. "Are we going to have sex now?"

"Hmm?" Jane was a bit preoccupied.

Maura became suspicious when she hadn't felt the heat of Jane's lips on her skin.

"Jane, what are you doing? I thought…" Maura was cut short when Jane suddenly lifted Maura by the hips, forcing her to wrap her legs around Jane.

"No hives. Let's go!" Jane confessed with a sly grin.

"I can't believe you thought I was lying!" Maura exclaimed. Only, her outrage was put to an end when the desired lips made their way to her own.

* * *

><p>"You are so beautiful." Jane beamed as she rolled away from Maura. Having brought her to orgasm. <em>Twice. <em>

"You're incorrigible." Maura gasped. Finally catching her breath in order to give a response. "But I forgive you for doubting me." She paused a moment and continued. "Feel free to make that part of your apology routine from now on."

"Yes, dear." Jane said and sealed her agreement with a kiss.

It was around eleven in the morning when Jane and Maura had finally made it out of bed and eaten breakfast.

"When should we start scheduling appointments to see all the specialists?" Jane asked. Working her way to the couch, the doctor following suit.

"Your last check up showed you were healed from the injuries you sustained so we could start with the O.B.G.Y.N. and the fertility specialist." Maura answered.

"Great! Will we be using the same doctors you've already seen or are we looking for new ones?" Jane responded.

"If you're looking for continuity, we could stick with the doctors I've been to." Maura offered.

"I think that would be best. I want you to be comfortable and I'm sure you've already done your homework with them." Jane said with a 'prove me wrong' tone.

Maura tilted her head, amused that Jane knew her so well. "As a matter of fact, both Dr. Gomez and Dr. Harvey have been published multiple times and are well respected in the gynecologic, fertilely and obstetric communities." She said, matter of fact.

"God, you're amazing. Googlemouth and all." Jane nearly squealed.

"You're not so bad yourself, detective." Maura countered.

"I love you so, much." Jane returned.

"I love you more." Maura challenged.

"Oh, you think so do you?" Jane charged.

Maura feigned upset at Jane's playful attack before answering. "As a matter of fact, no, I don't. It's an unquantifiable assertion. I've just always wanted to say it. You've finally provided me the opportunity." Maura offered with a simple shrug.

Jane swelled with the feeling of being deeply loved by the most extraordinary person alive. So, she decided to reciprocate.

"Try this one on for size. I've never loved you more than I do in this moment." Jane burned.

Jane knew she'd hit the nail on the head when she could see Maura's expression of starry eyes, cross her face. Though, she became curious when she witnessed the metaphorical light bulb turning on.

Maura hadn't realized that she'd been waiting for another such moment, as the one she was currently experiencing, to cross her path yet, here it was. She longed for Jane's words. Yearned for her affirmations of love. She'd become addicted to them.

"So which one was it?" Jane wondered aloud.

"Hmmm?" Maura reacted, once again tilting her head to side in confusion, having not caught up to the question.

"World peace? Hunger? Which one did you just cure in that big brain of yours?" Jane clarified and continued. "Because I can practically see the wheels turning in there."

"Cocaine users." Maura spouted. Having finally caught up after working out Jane's colloquialism. Luckily, she'd become familiar with the more popular expressions.

"You've…figured out how to…I don't know, can I buy a vowel?" It was now Jane's turn to scrunch her forehead and squint her eyes, mystified.

Maura shot Jane an appeased look. Sweet yet, all-knowing and smoldering.

"The euphoric state people attain when using cocaine has been likened to the state of being in love, in a study called "The neurology of Love." I never really took the meta-analysis into great consideration but I can feel the dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline, and vasopressin being released and it is a wonderful experience. One of the greatest, in fact. I can see the draw for cocaine user. Of course, I would never endorse its use by any individual. The ramifications and side effects of extended use are terribly dangerous and life-ruining." Maura explained.

Jane could only stare in astonishment and tried to shake enough off in order to kiss the woman she loved whom, at the moment, seemed to love her back just as much.

Before the kissing could get heated, Angela had bounded into the kitchen with large bags of groceries.

"Hello, you two love birds." Angela crooned

Jane's natural reaction would have been to groan internally and give an exasperated salutation but, she'd actually missed her mother. So she got up, rounded the counter and embraced her mom.

"It's nice to see you, Ma. What's all this?" Jane waved her arms over the large haul.

Angela wasn't sure of the genuineness of her daughter's greeting. She half expected snarling Jane, for what she would consider an intrusion on her and Maura's relationship. Perhaps, giving the couple some much needed space after the little delivery she'd made, was a good call. For she knew it would stir lots of feelings in Jane. Only, she couldn't have known what the message would do to Maura. It may not have been enough to deter her in any case.

"I missed you, too my baby! I thought I'd come and make you some delicious lasagna. I also have things for tomorrow's gnocchi." Angela replied, realizing Jane harbored no ill will for her intrusion.

"Sounds good to me. Unless, _you _ had other plans for tonight, Maur?" Jane looked over to the doctor for any doubts.

Maura analyzed Jane's expression. Looking for a sign that Jane might have been looking for an out. She found no such hesitation so she gave her approval to allow Angela to proceed. Maura enjoyed the interactions between the mother-daughter duo like this. Loving, engaging and playful. She so often seen and felt the tension roll off of Jane around her mother in the past. Even if she envied their relationship, that was always a part that she never quite understood. She had to infer that the stress of finding a man and settling down to build a family had weighed heavily on the detective. But she was glad they could be so genial, now.

Maura was ripped from her reverie when the Rizzoli matriarch started in on her hunt for any and all gossip from the two.

"So, what's new with the two of you?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Maura Jane a worried look. No words necessary. She knew Jane, perpetual savior would save her from having to attempt a lie.

Jane had wondered when would be the best time to let her mother know they were going try and make a baby together. Seeing Maura in that moment of hesitation, confirmed her feeling that this wasn't it.

Jane began evasive maneuvers immediately.

"We had a terrible case this week. A child. On the surface, there was no evidence of abuse in the home. I thought I was gonna lose it. But, when we received information they hadn't lived in Boston very long, we did some background and it turns out the parents had a few reports from neighbors in their old community."

Maura had relaxed enough to add her own bit to the story Jane had so eloquently delivered.

"Yes. When we received records from the local hospital of their previous residence, I was able to compare old wounds with the fresh ones. They had been careful to only perform abuse in areas not covered in an initial autopsy. And Jane, was able to push the squeeze." Maura added for some flair.

Mother and daughter shared an amused smile and head shake.

"It's 'put' the squeeze, hon. But that was a so close!" Jane was truly excited for her girlfriend. She showed her excitement with a quick peck to Maura's cheek which filled the doctor with warmth and love.

The rest of the evening went without much struggle to keep the conversation from Jane and Maura as a couple. This miracle was achieved only at the expense of the two Rizzoli boys. Jane had sprinkled some seeds of hope that they were hiding some juicy secrets from the their mother. This kept Angela busy for hours until Jane commenced with some slightly exaggerated yawning.

Jane and Maura bid their chef thanks and wishes for a goodnight.

The detective shut the door with her back and let her head hang in exhaustion. Maura took refuge in the crook of Jane's neck.

"Thank you so much, Jane. I don't know how I would've gotten though that without you." Maura thanked.

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to know. I will always be here for you. Even if it's my Ma." Jane hugged Maura, tightly.

"But…we should have a plan for when and how we're going to tell the family." Jane surmised.

"I agree. Vehemently!" Maura said.

Jane removed one hand from Maura's waist to reach back and lock the door so she could usher Maura to the bedroom.

"I assume you have some ideas about how we can share the news?" Jane questioned.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe assumption." Maura offered. She walked around with Jane, holding hands as she locked up the rest of the house.

"Do you care to share them with me?" Jane pondered aloud.

"Not just yet. I'm enjoying the quiet of the house and holding your hand. I never felt so fulfilled performing such simple task before. Having a partner to do them with makes all the difference in the world, wouldn't you agree, Jane?"

Jane looked as if the question were a tough one but quickly nodded her confirmation when their twinkling eyes met.

The couple crawled into bed once showered, moisturized, and dressed in their night clothes.

The perfect cuddle position had been discovered in record time. Sighs of relief from both Jane and Maura indicated they had reached optimal comfort and were ready to engage in discussion.

"How soon is too soon to start telling people?" Jane started.

"Well, I suppose that would depend on the parameters for how you judge 'too soon.'" Maura ever so critically, qualified before she could give the most succinct and efficient response.

"What I mean is, isn't there some kind of common wisdom amongst pregnant women that says it's safe to tell people because the chances of miscarrying diminish severely or something like that?" Jane added.

"Indeed! For good reason, too. Upwards of twenty percent of _known_ pregnancies end in miscarriages. Eighty percent of those miscarriages occur before the twelve month mark. The twelve month mark also marks the end of the first trimester." Maura explained.

Jane stared in near disbelief. She hadn't made it to the end of her first trimester. This new information left her wondering. 

_Even if I had covered myself in bubble wrap, would I still have miscarried?_

Maura noticed she had lost Jane to her thoughts. She knew this because Jane rarely passed up the opportunity to remark on her ability spew facts like a "walking and talking encyclopedia." A phrase she often heard Jane use with her.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Did I upset you? I suppose miscarriages are not the best subject for pillow banter." Maura said.

"No. No, not at all. Actually, you've made feel more at ease with what I had experienced. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a horribly terrible statistic but, it also makes me feel connected. Connected to people that know what I felt. Still feel at times. I never knew just how common it was." Jane admitted.

Maura began to speak with a look of complete surprise and sympathy. "Jane…I really wish you would've said you were feeling alone and disconnected. I'm here for you. You're family and friends are here for as well. We could've found a group of women who have experience…"

"Maur…Maur…Maura!" Jane interrupted. Thus, bringing Maura up short.

"A, you know I wouldn't have gone to a _group_ meeting and b, I know you wer…_are_ here for me. Especially in this moment we're having right now." Jane soothed.

To Jane, Maura appeared to have relaxed slightly and she decided to drive the nail home with these words. "What do want to be called? Mom? Momma? Mother? Eh…mother is a tad too formal but, if that's what want…"

As Jane suspected, Maura released her remaining apprehension and lit up at the thought of being called mom or some other permutation of the title. The night went on in this fashion until both women fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Perhaps a bit of a warning should be placed for this chapter. There will be some details about the surrogacy process via doctor's appointments. If anyone gets a little cringe-y about that kind of stuff, there's the heads up. Again, I've never been through any of this so, if I get the timeline of how some of these procedures occur, (I know it doesn't go that fast) please forgive me. I'm not trying to teach a course here, it's just a necessary part of the story. Someone was kind enough to help me understand some of the language, thanks again, btw. So, unless I grossly misstate facts, I'd appreciate if you could just roll with it.**

**Thanks and the beginning of the chapter does contain the tiniest bit of smut, just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 10<strong>

"Good morning, gorgeous!" Maura said when she awoke to a staring Jane.

"Nah. It's wonderful." Jane challenged Maura's morning enthusiasm.

"Please excuse my misdiagnosis." Maura caught on to Jane's playful game. "Are you ready for the first round of doctor's appointments? Would you like to do anything special before we go? I could make you breakfast. Anything you like."

"Mmm…I would _love_ to have one of your omelets but, there's something I'd rather have first." Jane said, seductively.

"Well, what kind of person would I be to deny the mother of my future child?" Maura responded with eagerness.

Jane took Maura's question as a thinly veiled invitation. Within moments, Jane had covered Maura in warm and soft kisses starting from her right temple down her cheek and settled in on her ear and neck, alternately, for several minutes. Eventually, after spending an adequate amount of time on Maura's delectable breasts, Jane made it to Maura's greatest source of heat. Using her very skilled hands and strong tongue, it wasn't long before Jane had Maura squirming and moaning into the recesses of the bedroom.

Maura yelled, reaching her greatest climax, yet.

Jane eased her soaked digits out of Maura and retraced the circuitous route in reverse, that led her to the previous location.

Maura had one hand to her neck and the other held at Jane's shoulder as she made her way up to kiss her lips.

"Thank you, Jane. That was absolutely, perfect!" Maura spoke with breathy lilts.

"Well, _I_ couldn't deny the mother of my future child, _either_." Jane purred.

Jane's thighs were soaked and it didn't take Maura long to bring Jane to release.

The couple stayed in bed, for it was thirty minutes before either woman was capable of moving.

Once dressed, Maura prepared some killer omelet's and they ate in pure bliss.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to ten and Jane and Maura had made it to the office of Dr. Gomez, Maura's strictly approved O.B.G.Y.N. Maura had filled out the new patient paperwork for Jane right after making the appointment. The two women only had to wait a few minutes before being called back.<p>

"Hello, Dr. Isles and you must be Detective Rizzoli?" Dr. Gomez addressed both women.

"Dr. Gomez. It's always a pleasure." Maura nodded.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for seeing us." Jane replied and shook hands with the doctor.

"Dr. Isles has provided me a fairly comprehensive medical background for the both of you as well as a detailed outline for how you'll be handling the gestational surrogacy. Maura is all set to go and I'm sure has filled you in on all of the details. I still have to ask, is there anything you have questions about or possibly any family medical history Maura may not have because you've never thought it relevant?"

Jane pensively looked to both doctors wondering if they thought she was purposely holding back information. When all she received was serene looks of patience, she focused, and searched her brain for any tidbits that could fit the criterion set forth. Nothing came to mind and that answer seemed to suffice.

"Okay, Jane. We'll get to the full examination and you'll be free to go. I'll review the results, confer with Dr. Harvey, the fertility specialist and if everything looks good, you'll hear from her office for a follow up appointment. If there is anything disconcerting, I will call you back in to see me." She looked to Jane and then Maura for a sense that they were following her directions. Nods of approval sent Dr. Gomez into her well wishes. "I hope that is not the case. The next time I want to see you is to administer the fertility medications." Dr. Gomez finished her opening spiel and motioned for Jane to take a seat on the examination table.

Jane took her place on the paper covered table. The crinkling sound of the paper as she sat signified this was only the beginning of the many similar appointments she and Maura would be experiencing in the coming months.

It had been exactly one week from the time Jane and Maura visited Dr. Gomez and much to her expectations, she didn't need to see nor contact them for any further examinations or questions. The results had confirmed what Jane's last medical visit had. She was healed from her previous injuries and according to Dr. Gomez, was safe to begin taking the fertility medications to ready for IVF and embryo transfer. Jane and Maura's long spanning friendship had already covered one requirement of the process, to be synced up with their menstrual cycles.

After several appointments of checking hormones and stimulating follicles, one of the big days was fast approaching. They were seeing Dr. Harvey for the embryo transfer and implantation. Jane had produced more than enough of the required amount of matured eggs Dr. Harvey and the IVF center put forth. The excess were cryogenically preserved.

Heavy anesthesia was used for both women's procedures so no pain would be felt and no memories could be retained.

Both procedures were a success and next came the wait and see game.

The couple had ultimately settled on a sperm donor. He was an astrophysicist turned astronaut in the early 90's who had saved a bit of himself in case anything were to go wrong in space. Unfortunately, he would never have his space walk as his flight had been postponed several times and ultimately put to rest. That spurred a new fantasy in Jane and Maura's mind for their future child. Perhaps he or she could take the flight he never could.

Dr. Gomez had provided the women with a few at-home pregnancy tests, sparing them the dreaded visit to drugstore where they would have that stereotypical movie moment of debating over which test to choose from. The cliché moment of waiting for the test to prove positive or negative of conception was, however, unavoidable.

"Okay, so let's not get carried away here…" Jane warned as her excitement had began to build. "I kind of just want to jump up and down right about now, but we shouldn't get our hopes up."

Maura looked at Jane with her side faced glance. "Oh, thank god! That's all I want to do, too! Jane, it's okay to be excited. The results of that stick is a socially accepted reason for expressing that particular emotion." Maura spoke with an uncharacteristically higher pitch to her voice.

Jane scrunched up her face, wanting to let go and share in Maura's enthusiasm. "We should at least wait until your regularly scheduled day to start comes to test again." Jane demanded.

"I acknowledge your reticence and will go with your suggestion. We're in this together and if you wish to wait before we celebrate, we will." Maura stated with an air of finality.

'_How did I get so lucky' _Jane thought.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Jane gave a voice to her inner monologue. Jane had decided to share such moments of pure bliss, as mushy as it may be, with Maura so she would know just how much she was loved and appreciated.

"I do love this romantic side of you, Jane." Maura caressed her partner's cheek. "The side most never get to see. I must admit my selfishness that I am glad to be the sole recipient of such behaviors." Maura added.

"It's all for you, Maur. It will always be _just _you."

Four days later and a fifth, just to be safe, and they were able to produce the same results on each test. Jane's gut and Maura's scientific reasoning were satisfied. It was time to let Dr. Gomez confirm what they were feeling themselves.

Jane and her team of detectives had closed a case the day prior to fifth day of testing and hadn't received a new case yet. Maura had been successful in having Senior Criminalist Chang pick up on some of her responsibilities in the lab. Thus leaving them able to perform an in-office blood test to confirm conception late in the afternoon of a slow day.

"Alright, Maura. If you could just make a fist. Great. Now, just a tiny prick and we'll have this blood analyzed straight away." Dr. Gomez promised as she worked on Maura's left arm, while Jane soothingly rubbed her right.

Dr. Gomez untied the tourniquet and filled the vial. Once the vial was adequately filled, she bandaged the work site and left the room with a promise to return with news.

"Oh god, this is it. The knots in my stomach are getting bigger!" Jane worried.

Maura moved her arms and wrapped them around her torso. She placed her ear to Jane's chest so she could hear her heart beat. This was the same position they favored when cuddling in bed. Nearly as soon as she performed the act, Jane's heartbeat slowed. A sense of accomplishment swelled over Maura.

"Thank you, sweetie. You always know just how to calm me." Jane crooned.

"I know you." Maura explained. "And I love you." She added.

"I love you. Always." Jane promised.

Not twenty minutes later, Dr. Gomez entered the exam room once again. With a grand smile on her face, she congratulated the women.

"Congratulations, mommies. You're pregnant!"


	12. Chapter 11 pt 1

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay of this update and the brevity . so many things going on and poor time management on my part. Please excuse any formatting issues, if any. I'm attempting to post directly to the site from my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11 <strong>pt 1<strong>**

Jane and Maura had been living in their own blissful bubble since they'd received the wonderful news.

Of course, Maura made sure her health was in line with producing the best environs for the baby and Jane made sure she provided the safest.

Any and all sacrifices, from the biggest-no alcohol, to the smallest-no sushi (for Jane) and baby proofing drawers and cupboards (for Maura), were worth it. Though, Jane still had some difficulties manipulating said furniture, even if she was the one who installed them.

Jane had even grown fond of the peach flavored, multi-herb infused tea that Maura provided as an alternative to the ban on coffee. Self imposed, as a show of solidarity.

This didn't mean she wasn't, often, caught in her fantasies of greasy burgers and thermoses filled with piping hot, black coffee.

Every effort expended was done with little to no complaints from either woman. They knew everything they did was in pursuit of providing the safest and happiest world for their child.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the baby shower and Angela was in a flurry, reviewing her to-do list.<p>

'Send Frankie to pick up the cake. Turn on the chafing dishes...' Angela mentally ticked off items from her list before going vocal.

"Need clothes pins for the door prize game, pens and note pads for the written games, Playdoh for the best baby replica and the prizes..." The Rizolli matriarch loudly announced her tasks so that anyone in the house could hear and get on top of them before she had to delegate the chores.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane called for Maura's attention.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura responded, as she laid out their outfits for the grand event.

"What is the probability of us getting away for an hour before the shower starts?" Jane questions.

"That depends." The doctor responds.

"On what?" Jane asks.

On whether you're looking for an actual mathematical statistic or a vague analysis." Maura supplies.

"Whatever gets us out of the house the fastest!" Jane yelped.

"Well, if you're that eager to get out of the house, I'm sure I could skew the numbers." Maura charmed.

"Great answer." Jane smiled ear-to-ear.

"I'm going to head out to the car. Could you grab us a couple of sweaters? There's supposed to be a rather cool breeze, today." Maura used the request, though completely true, as the perfect distraction for Jane, while she let Angela know their plans so she wouldn't worry about their whereabouts.

"You got it, hon." Jane said with a wink. "Be careful on the stairs." She added as she watched the glowing woman walk out the door. Maura simply smiled her assurance.

Maura strategically yet, quickly waddled her way downstairs. Having read several books and first-person anecdotes about the gestation cylce and "What to expect," she still found the subtle, and not so subtle, changes to her body somewhat tricky to adapt to.

Maura spotted Angela as soon as she hit the landing and made a beeline to her side.

"Angela, Jane is quite eager to get out of the house for a bit. I need you to let us get away without alluding to any prior knowledge. I don't think anything is wrong however, if there is, I'll be sure to let you know." Maura let out the string of information and demands in such a quick fashion that gave the mother figure a run for her own money. And, it was just enough to get her request granted without any objections.

Maura hugged the elder Rizzoli woman and made it to the garage door just as she heard Jane's quick trip down the staircase.

Within seconds, Jane was opening the passenger door and handing Maura her emerald green cardigan. One of Jane's favorite article of clothing on the woman, along with her own BPD hoodie.

Jane squealed like a school girl playing hooky for the first time. Even with all the smiles, Maura could sense Jane was preoccupied.

"So, are you going to fill me in on the location of our little field trip or are the details of our little escape to be a surprise?" Maura inquired.

"I'm more than happy to share my plans with you, Maur. You're my partner-in-crime, committing or solving them." Jane promised.

Maura reached her hand across the middle console of the car to intertwine their hands.

"I think I would like you surprise me." Maura stated.

"Your wish is my command."

Just like that, the couple set off on a mini adventure.


	13. Chapter 11 pt 2

Thanks for hanging in there everyone. I know my updates have been few and far between. I really want to share my thanks for all of the support you give. I just finished editing this installment of an extra long chapter. I hope to have the third and final part of this chapter completed and edited by tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>ch 11 pt 2<strong>

"I can't believe we just left like that! I hope Angela isn't going to be too upset." Maura bit her lip in worry.

Jane took Maura's hand in her own, rubbing soothing circles on the softest skin she'd ever touched, while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

Jane knew Maura would worry about their sudden departure so she shot off a quick text to her mother while she was still upstairs, grabbing the sweaters.

- Ma, need to get outta the house for a bit before all the baby starved nuts show up. Yes, that includes you... Jk. I adore you. Thanks for everything you're doing for us.

Jane, wanting to maintain the mystery, simply told Maura not to worry and that she would text Angela once they got to where they were going.

This was enough for Maura to relax completely. She knew she would never have to worry too much while with her beautiful, strong, protective detective.

"Are you going to let me in on your plans or are you going to keep them a secret until we get to wherever it is we're going?" Maura asked. Though, she suspected it would be the latter.

Maura's suspicions were confirmed when all she got from Jane was a toothy grin, shrug, and a nod of the head.

* * *

><p>The week prior to the baby shower, Jane had made a trip down to the morgue specifically after seeing Maura leave the precinct. Having an entirely different target than the one that usually led her to that part of the building, she seized the opportunity to search out one Senior Criminalist Chang.<p>

"Chang!" Jane shouted, causing Susie Chang to drop the tools she had just finished disinfecting.

Jane scrunched up her face in sorrow. "Sorry, Chang. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wasn't sure how much time I had before Maura comes back."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I can appreciate the enthusiasm. But, you have plenty of time before she returns. She is headed to a crime scene." Susie disclosed.

"Great!" Jane enthused as she bent down to help pick up the mess she had caused.

"Was there something you needed, detective?" Susie queried after both women had regained an upright position.

"Yes. Actually, I had a question. Is it safe to take a pregnant woman to a spa? Maura is not one to complain but, I have seen her doing a lot more stretching lately. I'm assuming she's feeling some pain and not telling me. I thought maybe we could do a couples massage or one of those mud baths she loves so much."

The senior criminalist didn't like to hear her mentor and steadily advancing friend was feeling any sort of discomfort. She also hated the fact that she would have to put the kibosh to a sincerely sweet gesture on the detective's part.

"I'm afraid that the majority of services provided by a spa are in fact, off limits to pregnant women. Raising the body's temperature can be very dangerous so, mud baths, hot tubs, saunas are a big no-no." Susie could see the anticipation drain from Jane's face as she hung her head is disappointment.

"And laying on her stomach for a massage is out of the question." Jane finished before Susie could tack on herself.

"I'm very sorry detective. I don't like that Dr. Isles is suffering either." Susie confessed.

"Thanks anyway, Chang." Jane gave a half smile and turned to exit the lab.

Suddenly, Susie was hit with inspiration.

"Wait!" Susie commanded. Jane nearly tripped over her own feet in response.

"Yeah, Chang?"

"There are some spa services that a pregnant woman is safe participating in..."

Jane filled with hope at the young lab worker's words.

"Facials. Scalp massage. Those are a couple of things she could do." Susied finished.

"Thanks, Chang. I'll look into booking something." Jane replied.

"I can do it!"

Before Jane could make it out of the double doors, she was, once again, startled by a loud ourburst from the senior criminalist.

"It's fine, Chang. I can call up a spa, myself."

"No. I mean, I can give her a facial." Susie offered.

"Really?" Jane asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. Before I began my work in forensics, I used to work for a spa. In fact, a friend from that same spa had been asking to do a spa day in-home. We are scheduled to do it the morning before your baby shower." Jane had never seen the young woman so animated before. She wouldn't dare get her hopes up.

"Okay. You're on, Chang. But, maybe you could set up a different day just for Maura. We may not be able to get away on that particular day. My Ma can be quite the overbearing type."

"Whatever you wish. But, my friend and I will be at my apartment if you find a chance to escape." Susie had unwittingly provided Jane with the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p>"I recognize this building. This is where we came for Senior Criminalist Chang's birthday party a couple years ago. This is Susie's apartment building." Maura stated.<p>

Jane nodded in acknowledgment. She knew Maura would remember that night. Jane could never forget it. They had both partaken in their fair share of alcohol and participated in some very close dancing.

It was amazing how long they had denied their feelings for each other. Nor was it a wonder why people assumed them to be a couple from time to time.

Jane parked the car and pulled out her phone to text Chang the news of their arrival. Maura stared out the window, wondering what they could be doing at Susie's home. She knew she would be seeing her later because she RSVP'd her attendance to the baby shower.

Jane had recieved the "go ahead" text from Chang to go up. She exited and rounded the car to open the passenger door for Maura.

Jane helped Maura out of her seat and led her inside. Once in the hall, they entered the elevator and rode it to Susie's floor. They approached the door and knocked.

Susie greeted the couple and welcomed them in.

Maura took in the environment and deduced that some sort of spa-like events were going to take place.

"What's going on here?" Maura asked of the women.

Susie felt it incumbent of her, being the host and all, to field the doctor's question. "Well, Dr. Isles, this is Detective Rizolli's pre-baby shower gift to you. My friend Jess..." Susie made a gesture towards her friend. "and I will be performing pregnancy-safe spa services for you and the detective."  
>Maura was nearly speechless. She had thoroughly believed Jane had plotted their escape as a result ofAngela's anxiety inducing actions from the time they were woken up that day. She never thought she had planned an escape so far ahead in time that she was able to coordinate with Susie.<p>

Maura hugged and kissed Jane in thanks. She hugged Susie and gushed over how surprised and thankful she was for her friendship. Maura also took a moment to introduce herself to Susie's friend, Jess.

Once all of the introductions were made, the women settled in for their treatments.


	14. Chapter 11 pt 3

Ch 11 pt 3

It was a little after noon when Jane and Maura finished up with Susie and Jess. To Jess's surprise, she was extended an invitation to the baby shower and promised they would see her there.

Maura and Jane entered the elevator to head back down to the car. Before they could reach the ground floor, Maura snapped Jane into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Jane. This was such a sweet surprise! But, I can't believe you let me think we just left without so much as an inkling of a plan. How did Angela manage to keep it to herself?"

"Well..." Jane started. "This wasn't exactly a for sure plan. Susie proposed it as an option. I wanted to do it another day but, since she and Jess were doing it today anyway, I left it as an option. And when Ma barged in on us this morning, I decided, 'why not?'"

Maura looked at Jane in astonishment. She knew Jane. She knew she wouldn't have had such a perfect morning with so little effort as Jane was trying to pass off.

The couple had reached the car. Just as Jane was about to open the door, Maura, once again, pulled her Jane as closely as she could to herself and whispered, "you're perfect."

Jane shivered at the feeling Maura's sweet words induced and she began to shake her head in disagreement.

"No, sweetheart. You are the perfect one. Everything I do, and all that I will ever do, is either for you or because of you." Jane declared.

Not to be outdone and before the tears could start again, Maura replied. "The same goes for me. I'll even raise you a person. Or at least a smaller version of you." She looked down at her stomach and Jane followed with her hands on both sides of Maura's distended stomach.

"As usual, I stand corrected, Dr. Isles." Jane conceded.

"Listen, I know we've gone about our relationship in a very quick fashion. For the average person, it may seem strange; only romantically dating for a short time then, deciding to make a family together. But, we're not the average couple. Hell, you're so far above the average person, there should be a different scale to quantify your extraordinariness...that might not be an actual word but, that's what I mean! There needs to be a whole new dictionary to describe the wonder and beauty and greatness with which you have possesed me."

Jane could see Maura's eyes sparkling from the tears that had built up. She could also feel her own eyes begin to burn from holding back her own but, she knew she had to keep them at bay just a little bit longer so that she could continue her speech.

"It is." Maura softly stated.

"Hmm? What is what, Maur?"

"Extraordinariness. Webster's included it into its 1913 dictionary series. And I love your use of the word. Your extraordinariness is quite ineffable, as well." Maura began to smolder. Discussing grammar with Jane seemed to be inducing a fire in the pit of her stomach.

Before she could let her imagination run away with her, Maura took in her surroundings.

"Jane. What are we doing here? We really should be getting back home to help with preparations."

Jane had unconsciously driven her way to Boston Common. She remembered how well their first date there went and decided why not end their little adventure there.

Jane and Maura made their way from the car and down the path toward their favorite spot, the gazebo where they danced.

Jane slid her hand into her pocket as she led Maura to one of the four benches in the gazebo. She sat down next to the woman that would soon be bearing her very own child, wrapped her right arm around Maura's waist and bestowed a thin, leather-clad box with her left.

Maura touched the top of the box ever so slightly with just the tip of her curled index finger. "Jane! You've done so much for me already. This is too much!" She exclaimed and swiped at her eyes with the back her hand to rid them of some of the moisture that had accumulated.

"I could probably spend a hundred years trying to display how much I love and care for you and it still wouldn't be enough. Will you please accept this gift?" Jane asked as she shook the box for emphasis.

"Oh, alright." Maura caved in and gently took the box into her own hands. A smile creeped onto her face as she began to manipulate the box's lid.

Inside, a sparkle caught Maura's attention. It was at the center of a yellow gold necklace. When she tugged at the shiny stone she suddenly became aware that there was more to it. The diamond was attached to a ring. Maura gasped.

"It's not what you think." Jane assured.

Maura released her intake of breath with relief and a tinge of disappointment. Sure, she had thought about it. Getting married. But, with all they were going through with the pregnancy, she had moved it to the back of her mind.

"Well, it looks an awful like what I think it is." Maura countered.

"It's a promise ring. It belonged to my nonna. Ma gave it to me when I became pregnant. She wanted me to pass it on to the next generation of Rizollis." Jane explained.

"It is lovely, Jane." Maura simpered as she let the gold chain settle against the back of her hand and admired the ring with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it. And don't get me wrong. I have thought about proposing. I just wanted to show you my love and dedication to you without all of the pomp and circumstance that comes with a marriage proposal. Not to mention, there's something else that has occupied our attention." Jane rubbed the center-most part of Maura's pregnant belly.

Maura covered Jane's hand with her own as they dreamed about meeting the newest addition to their growing family.

"It truly is perfect. Just like you. I couldn't think of a better way to depict where we are." Maura finished the conversation with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Less than a day later than I wanted to get this part out...not too bad, I think.<p> 


End file.
